The Ghost Who Walks
by AeonFrodo
Summary: Two weeks after the UR-1 retrial, the Phantom still holds a presence over his real identity and the girl who struck him. [Contains Major Dual Destinies Spoilers]


**Author's Notes:** The moment I saw this prompt on the kink meme I was immediately inspired to write this. I'd been reading my new Phantom (not the Dual Destinies Phantom) comic books since to help come up with ideas for The Lunar Eclipse (Which I am still working on!). And I ended up playing with the idea with why the Phantom was named the Phantom, along with sticking to the prompt. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Who Walks<strong>

It was a rare sight to walk among a ghost in the world of the living. Yet here he was. Lying on a bed in the hospital, unconscious to the world around him. It had been two weeks since the UR-1 retrial, and the world felt brighter without the Phantom. Simon Blackquill was officially released from prison and started working under the protection of Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Apollo Justice was able to move on after the death of his best friend, who was one of the Phantom's many victims. Finally, the GYAXA Space Center was already preparing for the launch of the HAT-3 Rocket, without fear of a phantom taking the life of another member of their valuable crew.

However, Athena Cykes felt an unshakable weight resting on her shoulders. As often as possible, Athena would visit him for an hour or two, watching him sleep in his state. After being shot in the head, the Phantom was very lucky to even have a chance of survival. For a phantom who haunted the dreams of Simon Blackquill, and perhaps even Athena Cykes, he appeared relieved during his sleep.

It was conflicting to see in contrast to his breakdown in court. He was flailing about on the stand, searching desperately for his lost identity, screaming out his fear... until he was silenced by a single bullet. Everybody in the ruined courtroom was stunned, staring up at the open ceiling. But Athena's gaze was fixed on the countenance of an ethereal creature. His petrified expression was stamped in her memory.

Athena reached for his hand, the hand she managed to drive a knife through almost eight years ago. Surely, her handiwork etched into his mind, putting him on edge every time he embarked on a mission, hoping he would never make the same foolish mistake. Yet two weeks ago, Athena struck him again, but this time she wasn't alone. She had the support of the legendary Phoenix Wright and her senior, Apollo Justice, to ultimately prove he was behind the murders of Clay Terran and Metis Cykes.

Athena wanted to be satisfied that her job was done. She saved Simon from his wrongful execution. She discovered who killed her mother. But this sickly looking man, whose hand she was now clutching, was a human being. She felt responsible that he became a ghost, stripping everything that made him human. Her compassion, mixed with guilt, kept her returning to the hospital, hoping he would open his eyes again.

The teenage lawyer wondered if he was ever going to return to the world of the living after his ordeal. After all, the reason why his biggest fear was his identity, or whatever was left of it, being revealed was the assassins who sought to kill him. Perhaps he would rather remain this way until he died. There was nothing to fear.

Athena briefly glanced up at the clock. It was almost time to leave. How time passed so quickly when she delved into her thoughts. She spent a few minutes cradling his scarred hand, hoping he would wake soon. But the Phantom was completely still. She wished he had a second chance at life, despite that he wouldn't have long to live. Athena knew nothing could excuse this man for murder, and the years he'd taken from her and Simon's lives. But he should die as a person, not just some spectre.

Athena stood up, reluctantly letting his hand drop to the bed. She hated to leave him alone, fearing he could wake up without anybody watching him. Judging by his physique and remembering his last conscious moments, he could easily go berserk out of fear, hurting himself or hurting the staff here. She spun around, heading out of the room. However, she felt a light tug on her middle finger.

"Don't... leave... me."

Athena froze. Did she warm him back to life? Either way he was conscious. She had to stay.

"Why... Why are you here? I... killed your mother. Why... are you... so kind to me?"

Athena's ears perked. The Phantom was still terrified, but for a different reason. Athena sat back down, holding his hand gently. Then she looked into his empty brown eyes and answered, "Because you're human, and you need somebody to treat you like one."

He stared blankly, showing no emotion. But his eyes betrayed him. Athena saw them light up ever so slightly. The eyes were the gateway to his lost soul, and it was a wonderful signal that what the Phantom was existed deep within him his mind.

"I understand you're afraid of dying, and there's no excuse for the crimes you've committed. But I promise you, you'll die as a man, and not as a phantom."

Again, he appeared unmoved by Athena's conviction. But Athena swore she spotted a crook in the corner of his mouth. Athena smiled, believing the phantom was taking his first tiny step back into humanity. There was a long way to go, but until he felt like a person again, she would encourage him remain on this path.


End file.
